Va Et Vient
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Mais inconstante que um maremoto, mas será eterno, mesmo que não dure.
1. Primeiro

**Conhecer**

_Tu casses mon coeur de glace_

Ele a viu pela primeira vez na Floreios e Borrões.

Cabelos vermelhos, obviamente. Caindo em mechas lisas até seus pequenos e frágeis ombros. Seu olhar destemido contradizia seu porte pequeno, e parecia esconder um milhão de segredos. Segurava um livro surrado de segunda mão e caminhava rodeada de seus irmãos homens, todos mais velhos e mais detestáveis – em número, gênero e grau. Ela não o olhava com simpatia; ele tampouco esperava que ela o fizesse. Seu ressentimento parecia engraçado aos olhos dele. Mas ele não riu. Só a encarou, desprovido de nenhuma emoção.

Seu nome? Ginevra Weasley.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais precisamente. Ele sabia disso. Odiou-a desde o primeiro instante que seus olhos se encontraram, simplesmente pelo fato de que ela era uma Weasley. Por ser tão irritantemente pobre e cheia de irmãos. Por estar na companhia do santo Potter. Simplesmente por existir.

Um rosnado delicado veio dos lábios da pequena ruiva, quando ele provocou Potter, como de costume. "Deixa ele em paz!"

"Olha só, Potter! Arranjou uma namorada", debochou.

(Mais tarde, o subconsciente dele se perguntou se era possível se odiar um anjo.)


	2. Segundo

**Secret**

_Feeling like you can read my mind_

Ginevra atravessava o corredor em passos apressados. Estava atrasada para a aula de Transfiguração, e sabia disso. Aquelas longas conversas com Tom não podiam voltar a acontecer, ou então ela acabaria se atrasando para todas as aulas do dia. Mas... era tão reconfortante ter alguém que lhe entendia. Alguém que lhe escutava. Que lhe dava conselhos.

Foi quando, na pressa, esbarrou em uma figura alta e loura.

"Olhe por onde anda!" exclamou Draco Malfoy, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ginevra não disse nada; estava mais concentrada em pegar os livros que se esparramaram no chão – e o diário, o seu diário, o diário_ dele _– com as mãos trêmulas. Aquele sonserino detestável – palavras que já haviam sido usadas pelos irmãos antes – era que fazia suas mãos tremerem, e ela nem ao menos sabia porquê.

Ela forçou passagem, carregando novamente os livros entre os braços, mas ele não deixou. "Deixe-me ver esse diário!"

"É meu", ela sibilou, com os olhos estreitos, segurando o pequeno livro de Tom Riddle defensivamente. Por dentro, ela estava em pânico. Se ele pegasse, e algo aparecesse...

Sua atitude de pouco adiantou, pois ele era mais forte, e arrancou o diário das mãos dela. Ela prendeu a respiração. "Parece que você anda muito com esse diário", ele disse, folheando-o. Vazio. Draco tentou esconder o desapontamento; esperava conseguir descobrir alguma coisa sobre a vida dela ali (mais tarde, repreendeu-se por tamanha estupidez). Mas ele voltou a falar, respingando desprezo, um desprezo maior do que sentia. "Parece que não há muitas histórias inesquecíveis com Potter para você contar aqui, não é mesmo, Weasley?"

Ginevra sentiu seu rosto avermelhar-se – do tom exato de seus cabelos, provavelmente. Todos insistiam em achar que ela era apaixonada por Harry Potter, e... não. Ginevra admirava Harry Potter, e ficava envergonhada demais para conversar com ele, pelo fato d'ele ser famoso. Como uma garota trouxa ficaria envergonhada ao encontrar qualquer ator que tenha uma razoável fama. Mas Tom, certa vez, disse a ela para se aproveitar dessa desconfiança que todos tinham, e tentar se aproximar de Harry Potter. Ele dissera que ela iria entender isso em um futuro próximo.

E ela confiava em Tom. E não queria que os outros pensassem que Ginevra Molly Weasley estava gostando de... de outra pessoa... sem ser Harry.

"Me deixe em paz", ela grunhiu para o loiro, sem encará-lo diretamente. Ele, por sua vez, fazia questão de fazer isso toda vez que a via. E os olhos cinzentos dele a deixavam desconcertada. Droga, ela pensou. Tinha que parar de sentir aquelas coisas. Draco Malfoy era uma presença indesejável, pelo menos no seu meio de convivência.

Então por que ela não sentia a mesma coisa?

Ele, rindo, deixou ela passar. Achava uma certa graça no jeito que ela corava. Era como se ela fosse pequena demais para um fluxo de sangue tão grande. Insignificante demais.

Ele assustou-se quando seu cérebro gritou para ele, _não, ela não é insignificante_.

(E ela, naquele dia, decidiu mandar um cartão de Dia dos Namorados para Harry Potter.)


	3. Terceiro

**Franqueza**

_But listen to the colour of your dreams – it's not leaving, it's not leaving_

Dia de Quadribol.

A escola estava em polvorosa, claro. Como uma primeiranista, Ginevra também estava. Ron, Fred e George haviam lhe contado histórias mirabolantes sobre jogos em Hogwarts, e mencionaram o quão bom era Harry como apanhador. Ron havia olhado para Ginevra de esguelha para ver sua reação. Ela lembrou-se de Tom e tentou parecer animada só – e única e exclusivamente – porque Harry ia jogar. Isso lhe lembrou de que Draco Malfoy era o apanhador da Sonserina, e foi aí que ela baixou o olhar e ouviu risadinhas de seus irmãos, que tomaram essa atitude como uma reação a Harry.

Okay. Ela podia lidar com isso.

Ela ouviu a gritaria lá fora quando o jogo estava prestes a começar, e se dirigiu para as arquibancadas vagarosamente.

Ginevra conseguia enxergar o campo de onde estava, por entre estruturas e estacas que sustentavam as arquibancadas, e os jogadores ainda não estavam lá. Uma artilheira da Grifinória – Katie, era esse o nome dela – passou por ela, provavelmente indo se juntar ao time, e sorriu gentilmente quando passou. Ginevra olhou para o gorro vermelho e dourado que segurava estupidamente e o colocou.

Havia um garoto sentado logo adiante.

Ela reconheceu o rosto pálido e fino e os cabelos louro platinados. Pensou em dar meia volta antes que ele a percebesse, mas não houve tempo para isso. Ele já a vira. "Por que ainda não está lá em cima, Weasley? Seu namorado vai subir naquela vassoura ridícula daqui a pouco."

"Assim como você", ela rebateu.

"Não me diga o que fazer."

Um silêncio tenso se formou entre os dois. Ginevra sentiu que Malfoy estava nervoso. Grifinória x Sonserina era um clássico, de fato, e ele – a ruiva deu-se conta – era só um segundanista em seu primeiro jogo. Um segundanista detestável... e desconcertante. "Ele não é meu namorado", ela disse simplesmente, tirando os cabelos ruivos da frente de seus olhos, para que pudesse falar com ele de igual para igual. Ginevra era tímida e fechada, mas ela sentia um orgulho próprio crescendo dentro de si lentamente. "E acho que você devia ir logo, Malfoy. Todos estão esperando."

Draco olhou por um segundo para a pequena ruiva que, apesar da aparência, destoava tanto dos irmãos. O cheiro do seu shampoo era floral e irritantemente cítrico, mas não era como se ele quisesse tampar o nariz ou coisa parecida.

Ele se levantou e saiu, levando sua Nimbus 2001, sem dizer nada.

Fora daquela tenda abafada, ele pôde respirar fundo e ir para junto do seu time. Flint deu-lhe o uniforme com os dizeres "Malfoy – 7" escritos em prateado atrás e disse alguma coisa, a qual ele não ouviu. Estava se sentindo enjoado.

Vestiu o uniforme longo, que farfalhou no chão quando ele se moveu. Era de um verde escuro que fazia Draco parecer mais pálido do que já era. A torcida urrava lá fora, e ele se sentia mais idiota a cada segundo. Idiota por ter entrado naquele time. Idiota por querer coisas demais.

Mas isso durou só um segundo, como geralmente acontecia.

"Vai lá, Malfoy, e acabe com Potter", disse Julian Harvers, um dos artilheiros. Ele era baixo e corpulento, e parecia pronto para encarar um batalhão de grifinórios. "Não seja um covarde."

Draco queria mandar Harvers à merda, para não dizer coisa pior, mas simplesmente o olhou com frieza. Não era um covarde. Não mais que o outro.

A multidão rugia lá fora, ansiosa. Bandeiras vermelhas e douradas com o leão da Grifinória iluminavam o lado esquerdo das arquibancadas, e do lado direito erguiam-se bandeiras verdes e pratas, com uma serpente que parecia estar em movimento com o balançar delas. As bandeiras sonserinas pareciam impor uma elegância que as grifinórias não conseguiam. Mas poderia Draco honrar aquela elegância?

Quando subiu na vassoura e levantou voo, um instinto feroz tomou conta dele e ele disparou em busca do pomo. Potter era mesmo bom, Draco tinha que admitir, mas a Nimbus 2001 estava em vantagem considerável sobre a 2000. Potter parecia ainda mais patético e metido a herói em cima daquela vassoura. A disputa estava acirrada. Um dos balaços estava perseguindo o grifinório e Draco notou isso com satisfação. O campo passava como um borrão pelos seus olhos.

Mas Draco não conseguiu vencer.

Todos pareciam_ tão_ decepcionados com ele, mas nem ao menos se preocupavam em saber como_ ele_ estava se sentindo. E quer saber? Nem ele se importava consigo mesmo. Sem ao menos olhar para trás, ele cuspiu no chão e deixou o campo. Passou direto pelo vestiário; só queria ficar sozinho.

Havia apenas uma ruiva no corredor que levava para as masmorras.

"Veio tripudiar?" ele rosnou, parecendo miserável. O cabelo louro caía sob seus olhos e suas vestes estavam sujas de terras, mas ele não se importou naquele momento. "Não tenho tempo para traidoras do sangue, Weasley."

"Só gosto de vir aqui, Malfoy, só isso."

Ele deslizou pela parede até sentar no chão frio de pedra. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, talvez porque não havia nada a ser dito. Não entre eles. A respiração de Draco estava pesada, ofegante, ainda se recuperando da adrenalina do jogo. Ele estava revoltado com todos e decepcionado consigo mesmo. Frustrado. Já Ginevra respirava silenciosamente e parecia muito calma e composta. Sua franja, que tinha um corte reto e lhe dava a aparência de uma garotinha de oito anos, escondia a expressão de pesar de suas sobrancelhas.

"Sinto muito por você não ter ganho o jogo", ela disse finalmente. "Mais sorte da próxima vez."

"Não sei se haverá uma próxima vez", ele disse, tentando esconder a nota de amargura em sua voz com desprezo. "Potter é melhor que eu, afinal."

"Talvez não", Ginevra retorquiu. "Talvez você tenha que acreditar mais em si mesmo."

Com isso, ela deixou Draco sentado sozinho e caminhou em direção à sua sala Comunal.


	4. Quarto

**Vendaval**

_Hands like secrets are the hardest things to keep from you_

"O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre."

Draco não estava preparado para isso quando leu a mensagem marcada com sangue na parede. Não sabia por quê, mas tinha certeza de que era a pequena Weasley que estava presa na Câmara Secreta. Podia até já estar morta. Uma sensação estranha comprimiu seu peito. Não era como se Weasley fosse sua... _amiga_, mas... era a única pessoa que sempre fora sincera com ele, a despeito de tudo que ele dizia sobre sua família.

Ele precisava fazer _alguma coisa_. Não só por ela, mas por si mesmo também. Não queria ser a próxima vítima, tampouco queria que ela fosse. Se tivesse um plano... se tivesse tempo para armar um plano...Como?, pensou Draco. Era só um segundanista assustado e que, naquele momento, não podia usar sua fortuna homérica para nada. Havia tantas pessoas naquela escola que realmente mereciam estar no lugar da Weasley. Pensou imediatamente em Potter. Talvez ele finalmente colocasse seu maldito heroísmo em prática e fizesse alguma coisa.

Ele correu para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Lançou feitiços em todas as estátuas, em todos os quadros. Abriu todas as torneiras do banheiro, puxou todas as cortinas das camas de dossel, praguejou milhões de vezes. Mas nada aconteceu. Ele simplesmente... não sabia onde era a entrada para a Câmara Secreta. O sonserino sentiu algo chacoalhar em seu estômago. Ele não sabia como, mas imediatamente soube o nome daquilo. Medo. Um medo diferente, porque não era um medo por ele mesmo, mas por outra pessoa. Por ela.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o vazio. Não havia nada que podia fazer.

Nada.


	5. Quinto

**Relief**

_Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking, maybe six feet ain't so far down_

"Ginny!"

"Weasley, você está bem?"

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Como era lá embaixo?"

"Ele _sugou a sua vida_?"

"Você viu Você-Sabe-Quem? Em pessoa?"

Os pequenos olhos de Ginevra Weasley se arregalaram levemente diante de tantas perguntas, tanta atenção. Seu rosto estava quase da cor de seus cabelos. Seus irmãos mais velhos, Percy e os gêmeos, tentavam dispersar a multidão que se formara em torno da garota, que acabara de sair da ala hospitalar.

Mas uma coisa era certa: a ruiva definitivamente parecia só ter olhos para Harry Potter, seu estúpido e heroico grande salvador. Isso despertou algo estranho em Draco, que acelerou sua pulsação, penetrou em suas entranhas, ferveu seu sangue e fez seu peito ribombar.

Mais tarde, ele descobriria isso como ciúme.

Alguns dias se passaram e ela ainda parecia ser a estrela da escola. A pobre coitada, que mal tinha onde cair morta, provavelmente nunca brilhara do modo que brilhava agora. Faltavam poucos dias para que as aulas terminassem e Draco, de alguma forma, não queria ir embora sem ouvir o relato da pequena ruiva sobre o que passou.

Sua oportunidade veio logo depois.

"Ouch, olhe por onde anda, ralé—Weasley."

"Malfoy", ela cumprimentou, baixando a cabeça. Ele teve vontade de rir; o estrelismo não mudara seu modo submisso. Mas logo depois ele mordeu a língua, ao ver que ela só baixara a cabeça para arrumar seu pingente. Logo depois, ela o encarou, coisa que nunca havia feito.

Chocado, ele não disse nada. Apenas sustentou seu olhar castanho.

Ela, por sua vez, pensou em dizer várias coisas. Passou vários segundos tentando entender a frieza e a indiferença que cobriam seus olhos acinzentados. O que escondiam? Sentimento? Medo? Ou simplesmente um imenso e apavorante vazio?

Foi ela que quebrou o silêncio. "Sabe..."

"O que é?"

"Eu achei que era você."

"Eu o quê, Weasley?"

"O herdeiro da Câmara Secreta. Que ia me salvar."

Ele riu com um certo escárnio, embora algo tivesse acelerado em seu peito, e não era adrenalina. Merda, ele xingou mentalmente, sem perder a compostura de desprezo e superioridade. "É claro que sim, todos pensavam isso. Seria o óbvio."

"Mas não foi."

Ele suspirou. "Não. O estúpido Potter foi te salvar."

"É."

Eles caíram em um silêncio mais que profundo. Ele parecia pensar em algo para dizer que não demonstrasse seu ciúme e sua mágoa. Ela, ao invés disso, achou que aquele silêncio era mais que confortável. Começou a cantarolar baixinho uma música, olhando, curiosa, para ele. Poderia tranquilamente dizer que Draco Malfoy era o aluno mais interessante que conhecera em Hogwarts naquele ano. Ele era... indecifrável.

"Vai me escrever neste verão?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Escrever para uma Weasley? Eu decididamente nunca tive isso nos planos da minha vida."

"Ah, fale sério."

"Ok. Verei o que posso fazer. Só não me culpe se seus irmãos malditos estrangularem você."

"Eles vão estrangular _você_, não eu."


	6. Sexto

**Give Me Novacaine**

_My mind flies to you everytime I try to forget it_

_Malfoy,_

_Nem sei por que estou escrevendo isso. Espero que ninguém veja – Fred e George têm um prazer perverso em falar mal da sua família. Imagino que você também tenha em falar da minha. Tudo bem, não posso esperar outra coisa._

_Eu até perguntaria sobre suas férias, mas acho que não. Também não vou dizer que espero que esteja passando tudo bem. É forçado demais. Acho que só estou escrevendo porque a Câmara causou algum dano permanente no meu cérebro, ou então porque, em algum lugar da minha cabeça, eu lembro de termos trocado algumas palavras sobre escrever no verão._

_Acho que—_

"Ah, por favor!" murmurou a pequena ruiva com irritação, riscando tudo que acabara de escrever e amassando o pergaminho em seguida. Que coisa mais idiota, afinal. Ela nem ao menos tinha o que escrever.

Ela precisava criar juízo, definitivamente.

Alguém bateu à porta do seu pequeno quarto e entrou sem esperar resposta. A figura baixinha e barriguda da Sra. Weasley se mostrou presente. "Ah, aí está você, Ginny."

Ela discretamente colocou a bolinha de pergaminho amassado no parapeito da janela, de modo que sua mãe não pudesse ver. Sorriu, tentando parecer convincente. "Oi, mamãe."

"Pronta para partir, querida?" perguntou ela. "O Egito está nos esperando, mas não para sempre. Não podemos nos atrasar!"

"Quê? Ah, sim. Já estou indo."

Molly sorriu e desapareceu pela porta. Ginny olhou para o pergaminho amassado e o jogou fora, finalmente, antes de suspirar, pegar sua pequena bolsa e sair.

Ela mal sabia que, naquele momento, um certo louro em Wiltshire pensava se aquela maldita carta poderia, talvez, um dia chegar.

* * *

**NA.: **Brigada pelas reviews. *abraça*


	7. Sétimo

**Concern**

_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_(Rolling in the Deep, Adele)_

'Então… Soube que você quebrou o braço.'

A pequena ruiva adentrou a ala hospitalar sem dizer nada, mas reprimiu uma risada quando viu Draco Malfoy sentado em uma das macas, com o braço todo enfaixado e uma expressão forçada de dor no rosto. Ele a viu, mas desviou o olhar, enraivecido. Talvez fosse verdade o que Ron dissera, então, sobre o loiro ter tomado um golpe de hipogrifo na frente de toda a turma.

Draco olhou para ela por um breve instante e então grunhiu alguma coisa sem sentido. 'Acertou, Weasley. Como pode ver, tenho uma tala no braço.'

'Também ouvi que a causa disso foi você sendo um retardado na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas—'

'A culpa foi toda daquele monstrinho sem cérebro e do idiota do Hagrid!'

'—e eu não me espantaria, porque você é um retardado normalmente', ela continuou, como se não o tivesse ouvido.

'Ah, cala a boca.' Ele ajeitou-se na maca com dificuldade, de modo a não apoiar o braço machucado na mesma, e encarou Ginny. 'Por que está aqui, afinal de contas? Se veio tripudiar ou algo do tipo, Weasley, eu diria que está um pouco mal sucedida.'

'Só vim ver se você estava vivo', ela disse, um sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios finos. 'Quero dizer, não sei se você sobreviveria a um braço quebrado... mas posso ver que te subestimei um pouquinho.'

'Não me lembro de ter pedido pela sua _preocupação_.'

Ela deu de ombros. 'Sinceramente, não ligo.'

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns longos instantes, encarando pontos aleatórios da arquitetura antiga da enfermaria. Não era um silêncio confortável, mas também não era tenso, muito menos hostil. Era apenas... vazio. E então Draco falou, mais para si mesmo, em uma voz baixa e ressentida. 'Essa galinha gigante e maldita terá o troco, e aquele guarda-caça anormal também.'

Ginny que, naturalmente, ouvira suas palavras, ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'O que você vai fazer? Contar para o seu papai?'

Ele estreitou os olhos.

'Pode soar idiota, mas é eficiente', ele disse.

'Não soa idiota. _É_ idiota.'

'Okay, por mim isso já deu. Hora dos pirralhos do segundo ano irem para suas salas comunais', disse asperamente. E suspirou. 'Francamente, Weasley... você é estranha.'

Novamente ela deu de ombros; um suave sorriso estampava seu rosto. 'Não mais do que você.'

Ele se sentiu obrigado a rir. 'Há, há. Tá bom.'

Os dois não puderam evitar uma mais uma risada – conjunta, sem sarcasmo ou raiva; uma risada sem motivo aparente. E então Madame Pomfrey apareceu pela porta de entrada em passos apressados e apontou para Draco. 'Você está dispensado, sr. Malfoy. Volte aqui amanhã à tarde para tomar um tônico caso a dor esteja muito forte...' Notou, então, Ginny. "Precisa de alguma coisa, Srta. Weasley?'

'Nah, só estava de passagem. Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey.'

Ela mesmo pareceu estranhar Ginny e Draco conversando amigavelmente sem nenhuma tentativa de homicídio – afinal, ouvia coisas que os alunos diziam. Weasleys e Malfoys tinham um relacionamento instável há muitas gerações, e aquilo estava parecendo alcançar o seu auge quando os ruivos tornaram-se amigos de Harry Potter.

(Mas parecia um bom começo, ela pensou com um pequeno sorriso, ao ver a pequena Ginny deixar a ala hospitalar ao lado de Draco.)


End file.
